User talk:ToaTusk/Archive1
Welcome to the wiki We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team}} Welcometo the CBW Toa Tusk! If you have any questions or just wanna talk feel free to let me know. Talk 15:41, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I am neither an adminastartor nor a pretender. I just like to greet and help people :D. Here is the coding from one of my pages with the coding for the image in bold. If you would like I can set it up for you. Viretha is a female Matoran of Earth. Also please remember to sign your post using 4 ~~~~ or the signiature button. Talk 15:59, September 25, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Talk 16:54, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to this Wiki, Mr. Tusk. After looking through the version history of my talk page I was able to figure out who wrote that message to me; please make sure you leave these ~~~~ after every message on talk pages so people know who wrote to them. It's nice to hear one of the first things you saw in this wiki was my comic. Two parts of the trilogy are completed already; The first comic series being Uprising and Patriots as the second. If you want to follow the entire story I would suggest you read it in the right order :) -- 20:26, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I use the comic program Comic Life 2, but it's not for free. You can test all the features however with the 30days-demo. In my view it's worth the price, but you have to decide on your own. Most of the free editors can't edit a certain image size and you have to reduce quality in order to make a comic. This program doesn't have these disadvantages. -- 04:29, September 26, 2013 (UTC) You can change your signature by moving your mouse over your username in the top right corner, and clicking on the My Preferences button that appears. You can change a bunch of other things there as well. That tag usually means your page doesn't have proper layout. Make sure all of your pages are set up according to these pages. Be sure you use correct grammar and spelling as well. Once you think you've done all of those you need to ask an admin for permission to remove the tag. I usually ask ThatDevilGuy. I hope I was able to help! Talk 13:40, September 26, 2013 (UTC) It's the same place; just choose your operating system and then click "free Trial". It should start downloading. -- 13:43, September 26, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome and I am happy to help. Talk 13:49, September 26, 2013 (UTC) You're not bothering me at all! I was a noob a month or 2 ago myself. Here'es the coding for my signature: Talk. The picture in my signature was done in my laptops paint program using word art. I can make one for you if you'd like as I have done it for someone else as well. Talk 13:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Response I do not know how to make a custom signature, sorry. About the template on the Tusk page: check your grammar, orthography and punctuation, that is what it means ;) --Aljarreau 14:00, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I linked you the website already. It helps reading the messages I've send you. -- 15:01, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I would never get mad at somebody I was able to inspire :) When you upload your comic, make sure you post it on a page. I'm not gping to dig through the "images" section, that's just too much work :P Will it take place outside or inside? -- 17:21, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Where is it uploaded? -- 18:37, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Broken! Hey! When you upload your comic, never replace the picture with the same name! You just destroyed the beginning of my comic with that and I have to reupload it. Great work. -- 04:35, September 27, 2013 (UTC) You haven't really destroyed anything and I still have those pages saved on my PC. It's just that I recommended my comic that day to another user and he will most likely be very confused. You can still ask me questions whenever you want. Everybody is a "noob" when he begins something he never did before, you should've seen me, new to wikia, 4 years ago :) -- 18:09, September 28, 2013 (UTC) This can quite easily be fixed be re-uploading the images, but changing their name. :P Instead of calling them Page 1 and so forth, give them a more descriptive name, and include the title of your story in it. :P Reverted I've reverted your replacements of my comic pages so the damage is undone. You have to re-upload your pages again, but please make sure to rename before you upload them :) -- 19:10, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Niyyan As I wrote in my Update, Niyyan is NOT one of my own characters, but was created by deviantART user Rahiden. --Aljarreau 13:19, October 1, 2013 (UTC) It's not a noob thing not to own masks... I for instance also don't own many red or green colored Kanohi from the packs. The brown Ruru is a misprint anyway, I just wanted to check if you had it. But you're right, Aescela is a character that just doesn't work with a wrong Kanohi. If you want your images the right size and a correct order, I would suggest you use this: ... Insert your file's name in the FILENAME space. If the size is too big, just change the number before the px. If it still doesn't work you can contact me again and I'll fix it. -- 19:20, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't think that mask would match her. The Kanohi Kakama Nuva is too huge and to manly, that's not something a female Matoran would wear. It's great you found a place for her, but like you said before; she needs one of the two Kanohi I suggested because otherwise the character won't look like her. -- 19:36, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thank you. :D That's very kind, though I don't think of "Terminator" being a particularly effective creation. :P He's essentially just a tweaked version of the Rotor set, which bugs me still to this day. Still, it's nice to know that you think highly of the character and nicer still that you were kind enough to drop me a line. :D Yes, I will go ahead and tell youm that you won the Axonn Hordika Contest-because you did! congratulations! I'll have your prizes ready soon! :-) your ratings Hordika-like 10/10 Axonn-like 6/10 Crepiness 9/10 deadlyness (judged by looks) 10/10 =35/40 points 23:19, January 17, 2014 (UTC) It's perfect! Thank you! :D[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] So... All Po Characters, eh? I could do it. I dunno why, but I always bought the Stone characters... They are not the most popular ones, either. But it fits me, so sure. I could do Carapar (although Reidak has always been my fav piraka). [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] [[User_talk:Mrcrackerpants|''Follow the light...]] 21:46, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, ToaTusk! I saw your awesome signature, but there was a problem with it: It did not lead me to your talkpage! I think you need to fix this, so it can take the person who clicks on it to your talkpage. Just trying to help! :) [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] [[User_talk:Mrcrackerpants|''Follow the light...]] 19:12, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Tusk! Thanks for the logo on my page! RaiserOfCain (talk) 18:47, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I liked your audition for nocturn. tusk, did you get the part? Hello! I am going to eat your soul! Have a nice day! 02:45, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Yup. Only problem is that a large chunk of the profits would have to go to LEGO as BIONICLE is their intellectual property. Plus, there's only a very small market of people who would buy it. Yup. That is true. Most of them do have alternate versions of themselves, though it is also important to recall that some of the Cult's more prominent members, like Mudro, Cobarox and Juulant either do not have access to the Matoran Universe, or are dead. You can use some of them seeing as the circumstances of the team's formation is specific to the Fractures Universe and it would be weird for seven of them to just spontaneously appear together. I'd limit it to about 3-5 of the members, excluding Nordix, Bonecrusher (due to spoilers), Mudro, Cobarox and Juulant. As for the others, sure, go ahead. Just give me credit as their creator and don't call them the Cult of Darkness specifically. It is a gif of Paul Mcgann, the Eighth Doctor, kicking Steven Moffat off his seat. Moffat is the current writer of Doctor Who and is somewhat well-known for his questionable, controversial show-running decisions. Known for frequently killing off characters and writing moving, emotional episodes, the Doctor Who fan community often blames Moffat for a lot of things that go wrong. In this gif, Which makes it very funny to see one of the Doctors actually kick Moffat off a seat and to put him in his place. Sure thing! I would be honored to have my Self-MOC in your story :P Huh, I didn't realize that you were going to make a serious story out of this. I thought it was just a spur of the moment joke to go along with the festivities. Most of the Thode stuff is going to get deleted in the next few days when normality is restored. If you want to keep it after the April Fools stuff wears off then I don't mind at all that you used my character. :P I'd consider it to be non-canon, of course, but I don't think there'll be a problem with you keeping it beyond that, just so long as some of the slang and extremities are removed. What makes you think that I'd block you? XD Sure thing! It would be cool to have your character in my story :) I just need to get a few more Self-MOCs, and then I will begin writing. I used the "NoteBox" template :P I fixed the image on your Tusk page. For future reference when putting an image on an article, you should use 'File:' instead of 'Image:'. You must also get the name of the file correct. As an example, you put 'Tusk(1).JPG' but the correct input would be 'Tusk_(1).jpg'. Hope this helps! [[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 16:22, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, the first chat over WoD will be tonight, can you make it?Artek the crazy one (talk) 21:19, April 11, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one I just use safari or internet, which my phone has access to as a term of my contract. :P Sure! Warning This is what I'm referring to. Shadowmaster 22:52, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Most certainly! Anyone with one at least one story can join. Glad to have you as a member! Oh, and remember to add and also! Into the Rot, Yiolu Yeah, sure man! Whenever you want! Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 21:27, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Of course, it would have been better if you told me he would be one of the rotted guys :S ... Ah, no matter, he'll still good in that role ;) Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 21:42, April 18, 2014 (UTC) *BTW, the header above sounds like it could be a good quote. :P ----Stormjay Rider 21:46, April 18, 2014 (UTC) *I honestly didn't thought of that----Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 22:28, April 18, 2014 (UTC) **"Into the rot, Yiolu! NOW!" :P ----Stormjay Rider 23:05, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I just felt there were too many characters in the story already. But fear not, for he probably be the main character in the sequel, Lost the Lights. And that'll be in 2015, so you have nothing to fear, Tusk, nothing to fear :) Sure thing :) Hey there. Just wanted to drop by and tell you that Dazix is looking fantastic! Love the Turaga robes and staff. Both are very original and wonderfully creative. :P That's why he looks so good Yeah, I read it in the Trivia section. But, to be honest, you can't even tell it's my design because of the cloak. :P As a Turaga (and not as a user of my Turaga build) he looks spectacular! Haha. Nice one. I've taken to cutting up old clothes to make fabrics and cloths for my characters. Autolycus' cloak is made from an old t-shirt and Jekkai's cloak is part of my old school uniform, which I tore up on my last day. First off, that revamp looks AMAZING. Thank you. Secondly, Jethryn V4 in progress actually has that color scheme. :P Thirdly, looks like I'm going to make a comic of Tusk dying now. :P ----Stormjay Rider 16:57, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Well, Jethryn has this tendency to one-hit-kill people, so even if he tried, he might not be able to avoid killing him... ----Stormjay Rider 17:05, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I saw the prologue, looks nice! Keep up, I want to read more of it :D Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 12:05, April 25, 2014 (UTC) None that I can think of. It's a very reliable service. That version of Tollubo is one that he will adopt during the events of the Dream Team storyline when he tries to go about under the guise of a Toa of Fire. :P Sure! I'll add you right now. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 20:26, May 1, 2014 (UTC) SotF 3 Hello there. I just came by to ask if you would like to join the writing team for Survival of the Fittest: Season 3, replacing Toa Roden since he left directly after writing a chapter. Why? Well, reading some bits of your stories, I just think you would be a nice addition to the series. Gotta say, these are some pretty swell Turaga you're adding. :P They look fantastic! Your Turaga staffs are looking very nice. You might want to try adding more to their pages, however, as they seem a little underfed in terms of content. Well, I meant basic content like character traits, History, powers and whatnot. But, so long as you will add them in future, I have no problem. :P I add STARs armor, which creates a kind of flap that opens and closes to store stuff in,as shown in these pretty pictures. Well, I'm sure there are a number of good substitutes. :P Maybe a Toa Mata face or perhaps Inika armor? Maybe even a Bohrok Krana-holder. Nice going so far, but some of the dialogue seems either stupid or too ironic. (Namely, "Are you carrying a dead guy in that bag" or whatever it was.) Nevertheless, nice start. Also, I am working on a short story for your contest (and by short I mean 4 chapters.) I'm currently titling it "Orders". And about Jethryn going in there.... you want to kill him, don't you. :P ----Stormjay Rider 19:31, May 5, 2014 (UTC) You have excellent taste in Toa of Plantlife, my friend. :P It means so very much that you would build my creation, and even place him in a green environment for the sake of photographic effect. :D Thank you very much! Hmm, given the fact that there is an ad in the category, the alignment of the thumbnails changes every time. Do you mean the white/black Mahiki wearer? If so, that was the first ever prototype for Turaga Autolycus. :P Chapter two looks nice. I don't have many opinions on it right now, but the black fire is intriguing. Also, I've been rather productive today and added a page's worth to Orders during the past hour. I'm nearing the end of chapter 1 now... and introducing Dazix's co-star. ----Stormjay Rider 16:59, May 6, 2014 (UTC) No - I'd rather like to have the story actually done (or mostly done) before creating the page. ----Stormjay Rider 17:33, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, feedback on your story. Well, I would like to say that you have a pretty interesting idea going. I don't see anything wrong except for a few typos. Great work! And thanks for thinking of me as a "swell author". And if you didn't read, I will allow you to use Iyre in Into the Rot :P The script for WoD's first act is nearing completion, after that I will begin filming and such.Artek the crazy one (talk) 21:53, May 9, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Thank you for the image addition. It's not quite what I had in mind, but I suppose it will do until I find a suitable alternative. Thanks again! --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 13:25, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I won't make that mistake again. Thank you for the advice, Tusk! I sure do need it! That looks fantastic. :P Love the weapons you've given that guy. And the environment is stunning. Great world-building. Wonderful scenery. Dazix Writing Contest I'm sorry Tusk but I haven't started to write it yet, cause in France there was a national oral test, which I need to have my DNB (a little French diploma), and next Monday I have also an English oral test ^^ So I'll start to write my story... next week =) [[User:DarknessApogee|'~ DarknessApogee']] The Kraata is the best friend of the Rahkshi. 15:50, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Those pictures of Carika are wonderful! I could, perhaps, allow you to use her in a story of yours, if you want. Just because you did a good job and i don't want to see it go to waste. :D Yo. :P So I'm drawing up some of the other stuff I want to put in my revamp project and Dazix has caught my attention. So I'm gonna build my own version of Dazix. :D I was also wondering if I could perhaps give you a MOC request for your own revamp project that you seem to have on Brickshelf? :P Awesome. :P Might I request a Sarnii revamp then? Well, I'm not 100% content with either of my versions of her. Hmm. Any of my characters that you specifically want to/have the pieces to make? :P Basically, the day after Kerath left, Dazix started working to undo the things that the imposter had already started, and then he discovered that he had to meet Tusk and Tooky. Left open to interpretation, which I assume the true nature of everything will be revealed in your story. ----Stormjay Rider 21:51, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Maybe later... some of it was rushed. I'll get to it after taking a break from writing, perhaps. ----Stormjay Rider 21:55, June 3, 2014 (UTC) The Eternal Game 2014 Registration http://eternalgame.freeforums.org/da-rules-t5.html You will need to create an account, and read the above rules. You will also need to create a character profile for your entry(ies) on the forum. Link: http://eternalgame.freeforums.org/the-contestants-f9.html McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 I've been busy but now I'm back, nice to see you again tusk!! Hello! I am going to eat your soul! Have a nice day! 19:19, June 16, 2014 (UTC) oh and also, how are your stories going? Hello! I am going to eat your soul! Have a nice day! 19:20, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Kursed chapter two is out, along with a blog post Hello! I am going to eat your soul! Have a nice day! 16:19, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Kopaka's Writing Contest Hi ToaTusk, Congratulations - you won my contest! You'll receive a First Place Award (which is still being designed), a character of your choice (excluding self-MoCs) will appear in The Silence of the End, your entry will become canon (events from your story may be referenced in future chapters), and, if desired, you'll be elected as one of the leaders in the Shadow Authors Club. Congrats! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 05:38, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, well, well... what do we have here? ;) Vamp Squid Is it possible to make more of the cartoon vampire squid on your page in different colors? --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of Kaiju will return the call!']] 20:50, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Valkyr Hey, I just want to mention I seriously love how you designed Valkyr. He's awesome! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 19:01, July 16, 2014 (UTC) have this Hey, can you get on the chat at some point today? :P Figured it out yet? the happy has arrived 21:44, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hapdop ok, i have just made Hapdop on Ldd, so i have now managed to create the ciaranhappy! version of Hapdop. see the happy has arrived 00:02, August 24, 2014 (UTC) This is one of the best examples of Inika torso usage I have seen in a long time. Congratulations on a wonderful MOC! Indeed you do. I'm saying it's a good design. Oooh sweet. He looks good. ----Stormjay Rider 16:48, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Nope, the project still lives.Artek the crazy one (talk) 05:07, September 2, 2014 (UTC) 1. Yes, I'm still filming the trailer 2. The script is in production with act 1 near completion. 3. Because questions are good for your liver. Artek the crazy one (talk) 00:42, September 3, 2014 (UTC) It's perfectly okay... and sorta intruiging at the same time. I just didn't feel the bombing image really demonstrated the Toa Schism as a whole, it was only something that lead up to the Schism event. Again, you're free to use the Schism event in your story, I've passed that point in my own canon anyway. :) ----Stormjay Rider 16:21, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Do you mind if I find a more obvious picture of plasma for the element's respective page? You and I probably know that is plasma, but to some other, younger users, it'll just look like green smoke. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 I get that sometimes. My red background is held up against my wall, unlike my white background, which is on the floor and I use a stand on for my camera. I'll try to remember that in future. :) ----Stormjay Rider 17:22, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I like the lineup of the Mokha (even if the poster isn't necessarily suited for the story.) I might have to use that as the team's official image. Thanks. ----Stormjay Rider 18:23, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I'll do so right after I finish uni classes. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 About the Music Player. It's a temporary placeholder; There is a way to make music play automatically. However, it requires editing to 6 MediaWiki pages. In addition, most of the admins are not highly advanced with wikitext, so, I'll have to ask them for permission to make the legit music player (which is actually just a really compact youtube player and doesn't show the video portion). For now, ya'll have to make do with this. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 You should probably do it, as I'm on hiatus/extremelyslowmocingmode right now. ----Stormjay Rider 16:56, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Do you take requests for Toa MOCs? If so, I might need your self. Lanous doesn't have a picture for his Toa form, and I'm unable to MOC for quiet a while. Can you build his Toa form? Thnx. Well, the Twilight (Rando07) page is only my interpretation of the element, so the redirect really should get that deleted at some point. However, feel free to make any necessary changes to my page. :D [[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 22:39, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Drought It's a pretty nice story. Good to see you've been putting some description into the characters, like Wanuri's fear of death. There are some grammar issues, such as the placement of periods (They ought to go inside quotations), and some places where commas and apostrophes need to be added. I'm slightly bugged by the extreme brevity of the lines in between the conversation. I feel like that section should be rewritten, but I'm not exactly sure how that should be done. Also, Jethryn's entrance was awesome. Kinda repetitive to keep referencing him only as the "attacker"... synonyms like "The black-clad figure" or "The stranger" could help. All in all, a pretty good story, with a good concept behind it. Would you mind if I went behind and made some grammar edits to it later? ----Stormjay Rider 19:20, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I would like you and all my other friends on here to read my new blog post, it's important Hello! I am going to eat your soul! Have a nice day! 17:54, October 6, 2014 (UTC) The Schism Although you said that the destruction of the portion of Metru Nui was "undoubtedly" caused by the Toa Schism, I fail to see this happening. I'm a bit off on how much destruction was laid waste on Metru Nui during the schism, although it could have been a millenial process covering thousands of years of rebuilding. More to the point, it doesn't fit the timeframe -- if Bloodhound is indeed resurrected, then the story must take place at least 50,000 years in the future, because the damage done to Metru Nui would have undoubtedly been fixed by then. Another thing that throws it off is that Jethryn, in his modern appearance and level of expertise, does not appear until a good time after the Schism's events. Sorry if I'm causing problems. I get a little protective of my story elements. :P ----Stormjay Rider 16:15, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Dealing with it as we speak. Huh? What nonsense? MCGPY the duke of awsomeness (talk) 17:19, October 17, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY I completely agree with you. Hi. Remember me? You know the "Ciaran that's coming round the mountain". Well I have a proposal to make. I have an idea for a serial. I like the idea, but I think if more people help work on it, it could be even better. I already asked bobthedoctor27, and Firedrag, and am still waiting for a response. I am willing to take sugjestions, and to let people add to and take from my idea. If you are interested, please contact me on my talk page. MCGPY the duke of awsomeness (talk) 00:06, October 18, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY Artek has told me to tell you that you can go ahead and PM him your portion of the script on the CBW forums, and that they are near the end of Act 1, seeing as you wanted to know. Cheers.